


Popsicle

by GrievousCollection



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrievousCollection/pseuds/GrievousCollection
Summary: It is an unusually hot day. Anakin decides to indulge in a frozen treat.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Written in part as a vent about how hot it is. Can you tell this is my first time writing serious smut?

“It’s so hot,” Anakin groaned, flopping back onto the meditation mat.

Obi-Wan wiped sweat from his brow and closed his eyes. Now that Anakin mentioned it, the temperature was much higher than it should have been. Was this an outage in Coruscant’s climate control on top of all the scheduled power and water outages?

He focused on his meditation, feeling the hum of the Force throughout the room. He detached for a moment from his body, ignoring the sweat trapped under layers of robes to feel the movement of air particles that resembled a breeze, mentally fanning himself in the ripples of movement from in front of him on the mat… In the cold air now leaking out of the conservator.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes after a moment to find Anakin opening a popsicle. After quickly disposing of the wrapper, Anakin held up the frozen treat, considering for a moment. A mischievous smile spread across his face.

The towel around his bare shoulders slipped as he knelt back on the meditation mat. He met Obi-Wan’s eyes directly as he pressed one flushed cheek against the popsicle.

Between the unusually hot weather and the shining skin of Anakin’s lean muscled chest and shoulders, Obi-Wan could already feel the stirrings of want deep in his gut. He could usually meditate these feelings away, releasing them into the Force, but the heat was making it difficult to focus, and the look on Anakin’s face as he brushed his cheek against the popsicle didn’t make it any easier.

The ice on the popsicle was beginning to melt against Anakin’s cheek, mingling with his sweat. His tongue flicked out teasingly at the base. He gave the popsicle a long, languid lick before sucking the tip of it into his mouth, eyelids lowering as he continued to gaze directly into Obi-Wan’s eyes. His tongue curled around the tip before he lowered his head to take the popsicle deeper, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked.

Obi-Wan couldn’t look away. He stared, transfixed by the image of the popsicle sliding in and out of Anakin’s mouth, his arousal beginning to make itself known between his legs.

Anakin pulled back, the popsicle red where his mouth had been, continuing to gaze into Obi-Wan’s eyes as his tongue flicked over the tip. Obi-Wan’s cock twitched in response. Grinning, Anakin plunged the popsicle as deep into his mouth as it would go, closing his lips just around the base and gagging lightly.

Obi-Wan’s eyes followed the movement of Anakin’s throat as he swallowed around the popsicle. Anakin’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he swallowed before opening and once again meeting Obi-Wan’s as he pulled back, his tongue stained red from the half-eaten popsicle dribbling onto his hand. A drop of red popsicle juice formed on his chin and was threatening to drip onto his chest.

“You’ve got something on your chin,” Obi-Wan said without thinking. “Let me-” He reached out with a finger to catch the drip, gasping when Anakin took the finger into his cold mouth.

He was wearing too many layers, he realized, standing as he began to strip off his outer robes. He stripped down to just his pants, as he often had while sparring, and sighed in relief to be free of the thick layers. He was drenched with sweat. Hadn’t Anakin come in with a towel around his shoulders? He should get a towel.

Anakin hadn’t made any move to get up from the meditation mat. His eyes were fixed on the tent in Obi-Wan’s pants and his red-stained mouth had fallen open, the last of the popsicle dripping from his tongue. Obi-Wan studied him for a moment, thinking of how cold that mouth had felt and how uncomfortably hot it was in his pants tightened with arousal…

As if sensing what he was thinking, Anakin scooted closer. “Master, please,” he said. “I want - I want to-”

Something inside Obi-Wan broke at Anakin’s pleading. He unlaced his pants, pulling out his thick cock flushed with arousal and already beading precome at the tip.

“Thank you,” Anakin whispered, resting his hands on Obi-Wan’s hips as he settled into a comfortable position. His eyes flicked up to meet Obi-Wan’s once again, then back down, taking in the sight of the aching cock before him before closing his cold mouth around the tip, his tongue swirling around the head.

The cold tongue was delicious against the head of his cock. He wanted more, wanted to sink deeper into the cool relief of Anakin’s mouth… He pressed his lips firmly together and suppressed the urge to drive deeper. Instead, he ran his fingers through Anakin’s hair, muttering soft praises that made him hum with delight as he sank deeper onto Obi-Wan’s cock and began to suck in earnest.

Anakin drew back, laving his tongue over the slit as he once again looked up at Obi-Wan with eyes full of mischief. Then, with a cocky grin, he sucked Obi-Wan down to the root, groaning as he swallowed down saliva and precome, the muscles of his throat clenching around the head of Obi-Wan’s cock.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. He noticed his hips making small thrusting motions and hoped he wasn’t choking Anakin. But he wasn’t choking, only gagging slightly and groaning in pleasure around the cock in his mouth. It sent a shiver through Obi-Wan’s body and he knew he wasn’t going to last long.

“Anakin, I-” he started to say, fisting the younger man’s hair and gasping faintly as he came, filling Anakin’s cool mouth with hot come that he swallowed eagerly as he slowly pulled off, careful to get every last drop.

Anakin’s mouth hung open for a moment, Obi-Wan’s come trailing white over the red stain of the popsicle on his tongue, before closing again as he swallowed down the last of his release.

“Come here,” Obi-Wan said. Anakin shakily stood up and Obi-Wan gave him a scorching kiss, tasting himself along with the sweet flavor of the popsicle on Anakin’s tongue. He pressed Anakin against the wall, thigh brushing against Anakin’s tented arousal as he deepened the kiss. Anakin moaned into the kiss when Obi-Wan began to unlace his pants with one hand, tilting back his head and exposing his neck as Obi-Wan wrapped one hand around his hard cock.

As he pumped Anakin’s cock, Obi-Wan sucked a dark purple hickey onto his neck. Anakin moaned in his ear, going weak in the knees as he came in Obi-Wan’s hand.

Obi-Wan reached up with his clean hand and cupped Anakin’s face. They leaned their foreheads together, panting from the exertion. It was just as hot as it had been earlier, both of them still pouring sweat, but the intoxicating feeling of their closeness only brought them closer together.

“We need a shower,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin only smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my wonderful cheerleaders on the Obikin Discord server, this wouldn’t have happened without you. As always you can yell at me on Tumblr at makegrievousameme980arr.


End file.
